


Slice of Life: Pepper, Steve, Tony

by betheflame



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Five vignettes in the life of this triad.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599898
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Slice of Life: Pepper, Steve, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th work posted on Ao3 and wow, what a journey it has been. As I am a GIANT CHEESEBALL, I wanted to be symbolic with this, so these are deleted scenes from my very first fic ["And I'll Give You That Safe Place to Land"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688978) \- but you do not have to read that one to get this at all. I didn't write porn then, so I added some here, but these three are my first ship and why I came to fandom in the first place, so my 100th work had to include them. 
> 
> A little over a year ago, I had no idea that they were a rare pair or even what a rare pair was. I didn't know that Clint lived in the vents, or Thor liked Pop Tarts, or that I would spend an increasing part of my life hopping from ship to ship in a fandom full of folks who believe in hope, justice, love, and really filthy sex. 
> 
> Thanks for putting up with my ramblings for 100 works and sorry to inform you that you're getting at least 100 more. 
> 
> ____  
> TSB Fill  
> betheflame - 3017  
> R3 - Writing Format: Missing Scene

“Sweetheart,” Pepper heard the whisper but snuggled deeper into the body at her side instead of responding.

“Virginia,” the voice continued, “I love you, but if you fall asleep with your watch on one more time, I may end you.”

A smile curved her lips and she blinked her eyes open to see Tony kneeling next to the bed and therefore at eye height with her.

“You’re being dramatic,” she whispered, her voice scratchy with sleep.

“Have you met our boyfriend,” Steve whispered in her ear as he gripped her hips ever so slightly tighter, “he runs on coffee and hyperbole.”

“You take that back this instant, Steven,” Tony responded. “I also run on spite.”

Pepper chuckled and reached her hand - the one which was still bearing a watch - to cup Tony’s cheek. “Is the watch thing serious?”

“The ticking, Pep,” he closed his eyes as though in physical pain. “The ticking.”

“Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, Dumbledore,” Steve sang behind her. They’d watched [_Harry Potter’s Puppet Pals_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx1XIm6q4r4)for around the seven millionth time the day before and the song was, once again, stuck in all of their heads.

“I’ll get a watch with no ticking,” Pepper responded. “Now, come to bed.”

He slipped the watch off of her wrist and put it in a drawer before following her command. She reached her arms out for him and he settled between her breasts as she pressed back into Steve.

“What time is it?” Steve murmured.

“5:30,” Tony responded. “I finished rendering the model about ten minutes ago.”

“Will it work?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Tony responded.

“Then shut up and sleep,” Steve grumbled and Pepper chuckled.

* * *

“Did you get more bananas?” Steve asked as Pepper walked into the kitchen. She nodded and handed him over a bag full of them.

“Is this week banana bread?”

He nodded and took flour out from the cupboard. Pepper had found him a cookbook full of breads of the world and working his way through them was providing additional structure to his day.

He could really only run so many miles before even he got bored.

“I may try strawberry bread next,” he said.

“Well, they’re not in season,” she kissed him quickly as she put away the rest of the groceries. “So hold off for a few weeks? We can go strawberry picking in June, actually.”

Steve snorted. “Can you actually imagine Tony picking strawberries?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Who said he had to come. Last time I checked, we were dating, too.”

“‘Captain America and Pepper Potts Pick Strawberries’ is the headline The Daily Bugle doesn’t even know they’re missing,” Steve quipped with a grin.

* * *

Tony lazily stroked his cock as he watched Pepper arch herself off the bed, reacting to whatever Steve was doing between her legs.

“Up, a little,” she panted and reached for his head to direct him. “There!”

Tony saw Steve shift his shoulders slightly and appeared to pick up the rhythm because Pepper’s groans and pants increased in volume and speed. Finally, she sighed deeply and collapsed back onto the bed completely. She reached for Steve as he crawled up her body and once their lips met, Tony couldn’t keep himself off the bed any longer.

“You good for a little while, Pep?” He asked and she nodded, a sated smile on her face as she shifted slightly away from Steve.

“My turn to watch my boys now,” she whispered and waved her hand, indicating she expected them to provide her quite the show.

A wish they had every desire to grant.

* * *

“When did you know you loved them both?” Bucky asked, sipping his beer and watching Steve and Peter play with the Barton kids.

“Well,” Pepper said slowly, “with Tony it was slow. I went between anger and annoyance and pity for a long time, and I’ve wondered a lot about if I could pinpoint one moment. I know that by the time he argued his PhD defense that became Jarvis, I was in so deep I couldn’t have found my way out with two hands and a flashlight.”

Bucky laughed, a warm sound that Pepper loved. It added a richness to the symphony of their family, a new layer.

“With Steve, I can tell you the second I knew I loved him, too. It was a simple moment where he looked at me and smiled and his whole face lit up and I realized I did that. And then I wondered what my face looked like when I saw him, and then it was like my heart just unlocked a new chamber or something and all of a sudden, life would only make sense if they were both my partners,” Pepper said. “When did you know it was Nat?”

He cast a side eye at her and she laughed. “You can’t keep secrets from me, James. I see how you look at her.”

“I think she’s my home,” he said simply. “The way Steve says you and Tony are for him, I think she’s it for me.”

“Then tell her,” Pepper smiled.

* * *

“Tony,” Pepper called out as she picked through the workshop floor in her bare feet. “Tony?”

“In the chop shop,” he called back and she shifted directions until she met him.

“Well, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” he grinned and looked her up and down.

“And you are covered in grease and we have to be in the car in thirty minutes,” she exclaimed.

“Oh, Pep,” he replied with a twinkle in his eye. “You look tense. Do you need a hug?”

“I’m wearing customized La Perla underneath this robe,” she warned.

“I can buy you more,” he said, making a grabby motion for her that she dodged.

“Just because we have more money than God doesn’t mean we need to waste hand sewn lingerie because you’re horny, you idiot,” Pepper laughed.

“Well then what does it mean?” Tony smirked.

“It means,” she said with a level tone, “that you get to use that money to make the world better like we’re going to do tonight when you announce the endowment for the arts wing of New York City Public Schools.”

“Oh, is that what I’m doing?” Tony replied.

“Don’t play coy with me, Mr. Stark,” Pepper kissed his cheek lightly, making sure to angle her body away from his. “I know you designed the whole thing as Steve’s birthday gift.”

“Did you get the cake?”

“Did I get the cake,” Pepper rolled her eyes. “It’s like you don’t even know me, Anthony. Be in the car in the grey Tom Ford in thirty minutes or else.”

“Or else what?”

“Or else,” she said firmly, “you don’t get to actually see the lingerie you were so callous about destroying.”

“See you in 30, Pep,” he replied.

He arrived in the garage with two minutes to spare to find his partners decked to the nines. When she made eye contact with him, Pepper opened the slit in her gown just enough to give him a preview of coming attractions and he slid into the car with a groan.

Later, when they’d divested her of the lace, she found herself tangled in between the men she loved more than breath. She traced Tony’s scars with her fingers and then scratched the bottom of Steve’s hairline in the spot he liked best. She listened to the rhythms of their breathing as they snarked and flirted with each other, to the beating of their hearts as they shifted around her for another round and then another.

And she rested in the safety of their well-fought love as the world spun madly on.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [PotsCast Podcast server ](http://www.discord.com/4NbA7wy).  
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
